This invention provides a hair-coloring predictive test system and method allowing the pre-application testing of one or more hair dyes by applying the dye to a striated color-base blotter formulated and colored to correspond to a client's hair, either before or after optional lightening, resulting in an example swatch showing the highlights, mid-tones, and shadow tones that will be seen in the corresponding real hair.
Coloring hair with hair dyes is frequently an unpredictable process. And even where an experienced hair colorist might be able to accurately forecast the results of this dye on that hair, the client whose hair is being dyed probably lacks such expertise, making it difficult to communicate about desired results prospectively, before the significant step of applying the dye to the hair is done. Paper towels are the industry standard for testing what the color dye finished product will be. Lots of guess work is required, and results are not often consistent. A person's hair has a characteristic base color, which is the natural color of the hair. When hair is bleached or lightened prior to coloring, an undertone remains in the hair. And that undertone will influence whatever hair dye is then applied. The base-color range of from light blonde through brown to black has corresponding undertones from light yellow through orange to red. The base color, or the corresponding undertone for lightened hair, has a significant effect upon the final results obtained from dyeing with any given hair dye. Current testing methods are not accurate, due not having the base colors, and are messy.
Additionally, hair dye characteristics differ from one manufacturer to another. What manufacturers designate “blonde” on the packaging frequently produces different results in a hair-dying process when different brands of hair dyes are used. Furthermore, the same brand may source from different manufactures, which creates the potential to produce a variety of results. Uneducated color testers have trouble interpreting what a train eye can identify often relying on luck when dying a person's hair. As a result, a person desiring a particular shade of “blonde” often has to rely on the expertise of the hair stylist in selecting the type of dye that is likely to produce the result sought by the person. To address this problem, inventors came up with various solutions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,609,484 was issued on Dec. 21, 1994 to Andrea S. Hawiuk for an “Apparatus for Illustrating and Determining Quantity of Hair Pigment Concentrate to Achieve Desired Hair Color.” The patent covers a method and apparatus for illustrating and teaching hair coloring techniques. More particularly, it relates to a method and apparatus for educating a person on hair coloring procedures, and determining in advance appropriate proportions of hair coloring to be added to the basic hair color of a person in order to achieve a desired color effect on the basic hair color. The apparatus of the '484 patent comprises a holder for releasably holding one or more colored filament swatches; a swatch comprising a group of elongated color filaments, held together in parallel relationship to each other, and secured at one end by a filament base.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,609,886 was issued to inventor Vien Andre Vincent and assignee L'Oreal on Oct. 4, 1971 for a “Folder for Determining in Advance the Effect Which a Color-Changing Product Will Have on Natural Hair.” The '886 patent discloses a folder, which comprises a back cover sheet carrying all the colors which may be obtained with any group of products, and intermediate sheets, each carrying a natural hair color and a cut-out making visible some of the colors on the back cover. The Vincent patent covers, specifically, a folder comprising a plurality of sheets bound together at one edge to form a booklet, one of said sheets constituting the back cover and carrying a series of representations of various colors that may be produced by using a product on natural hair. The representations on the back cover are arranged in order so that the colors become progressively lighter from one end of the series to the other. Other sheets in the booklet are the intermediate sheets, each of which carries at least one representation of a natural color, with the colors carried by the intermediate sheets becoming progressively lighter from the front of the folder to its back. The intermediate sheets are provided with openings that increase in size from the front of the folder to the back, with the opening in each sheet being so dimensioned as to make visible only the colors on the back cover appropriate for the particularly chosen product.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D276,661 was issued to Michael L. Cafazzo on Dec. 4, 1984 for a “Hair Color Comparison Device” shows a “level finder,” which provides instructions for matching swatches of hair with the desired result and then using the correct tint for achieving the desired result.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,278,543 was issued Oct. 11, 1966 to Werner Victor Cohen and assignee E.I. duPont for “Benzothiazole Compounds.” The patent discloses the general concept of applying dyes to cotton fiber paper, with an object of the invention being to provide dye intermediates having certain versatility. By substantive intermediates and dyes, the patent means those of the direct dye type that may be applied to paper pulp, or to cotton fiber, for example, without the use of rosin size and alum in the case of paper pulp.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,562, issued Dec. 12, 1983 to Elliott B. Stewart, covers a “Method of Testing Hair Strands Using Kit.” The patent discloses a method of testing a plurality of hair strands (locks) with chemical formulations, either with cut and taped (at root end) hair strands, or with hair strands wrapped on a rod or roller, securely fastened in the clip of a small folding clipboard Tester. The apparatus comprises a clip at the top of a dark-colored inside back surface of the Tester for testing, examining and comparing hair strand samples, and a vertically hinged light-colored front, for when this light color facilitates examination. There is a ½-inch space between the clip and cover to lift strands onto the cover while still fastened in the clip. The method includes keeping records of the multiple strands, clients, tests, products, formulations, timings, desires, and results, such that a complete multiple Hair Test Record Card is created, its reverse side also including a release or waiver, which is incorporated in a transparent pocket on the inside back of the cover. A pen or pencil holder, and VELCRO pads to fasten the Tester open, are incorporated to protect cards when washing hair strands at sink faucets, or when the client is reading and signing the release. Testing may involve coloring, bleaching, or dye removing, or hair relaxing, straightening, or permanent waving, with the test rod and roller. Some tests may require that strands be warmed or blow-dried, so the work area below the clip is constructed of a laminate sufficient to withstand such heating.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,481, issued to inventors John Louise and Thomas Rushing and assigned to Clairol, Inc. on May 31, 1994, covers a “System for Displaying and Selecting Hair Dye Shades.” The patent discloses a system for displaying and selecting, a process for selecting, and a device for selecting hair dye shades that allow the consumer to make a knowledgeable and informed hair dye selection. The system includes a horizontal or vertical axis along which hair dyes are arranged by similar colors and shades, and another axis, perpendicular to the first, along which hair dyes are arranged by length of duration of effect. The hair dye shade selector comprises color samples that each represent the hair color that will result when hair of a particular color is treated with a particular hair dye. The system also provides for on-self consumer education and instruction materials regarding the hair dye, display system indicators, and packaging indicators. The '481 patent discloses that the color samples are created by dividing natural hair colors into several categories, such as light/medium blonde, dark blonde, light brown, medium brown, dark brown, and black. Hair swatches representing each of these categories are then separately dyed with one of from several to all shades of from several to all types of hair dye that will be displayed on the retail shelf corresponding to the hair dye shade selector.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,744 was issued on Jun. 8, 1993 to Frederick N. Little, Jr. for a “Paint Color Testing Method.” The patent covers a kit and method for testing the color of paints to be applied to painted surfaces having primers or sealers thereon to determine if a paint color matches that of a painted surface. Preferably, the kit comprises a plurality of testing members removably mounted thereon or therein. The testing members have different primers or sealers thereon corresponding to those on different known painted surfaces. When a paint is to be applied to an area of a specific painted surface, the paint is first applied to one of the testing members having thereon the same primer or sealer as that on the painted surface. The painted testing member then is moved to a position adjacent the painted surface to compare the color of the paint on the testing member to that of the painted surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,824,387 was issued on Nov. 30, 2004 to inventors Masahiko Sakai et al. and assignee Kao Corporation, and covers a “Mirror for Checking Dyed Hair Color.” The mirror has a mirror and a colored filter formed on part or the whole of the surface of the mirror. The colored filter is formed such that the color of the reflected image of hair from the colored filter is the same as the dyed hair color for when the hair has been dyed with a particular hair dye. By using this mirror for checking dyed hair color, it is possible to easily predict hair color after dying for any given initial hair color, thus making it possible to easily select a hair dye for obtaining a desired dyed hair color.